Long Patrol
.]]The '''Long Patrol' is the legion of hares stationed at Salamandastron in Brian Jacques's Redwall series. Like the Guosim, they are closely allied with Redwall Abbey. It varies in strength between the novels, but usually numbers between about 10 (under Boar the Fighter's lordship there) and 1,000 (in the time of Cregga Rose Eyes). The Long Patrol is renowned for their vast combat skills and superior determination. They are usually led by the current Badger Lord or Lady residing at Salamandastron. Lord Brocktree created the Long Patrol after re-capturing Salamandastron from Ungatt Trunn's Blue Hordes. The first Patrol General was Dorothea Dillworthy, known as "Dotti", an indignant and optimistic young haremaid who accompanied Brocktree on his journey from Mossflower to Salamandastron. The battle cry of the long patrol is "Eulalia", which is often drawn out to include several more A's in the books (i.e. "Eulaliaaaaa!"). This is consistent throughout the books. The hares of the Long Patrol are known to use spears, javelins, slings, and sabers as their weapons of choice. There are also a few boxing hares, who usually carry just a sling while fighting hand-to-hand. Sergeant Sapwood is a notable example of this. They are known (especially by Redwall's cooks) to put away amazing amounts of food in one meal. In spite of their pompous manner, each soldier is deeply conditioned to believe that he or she is doing the right thing by fighting against the barbarian carnivores, even though it may mean death. Colonel Meadowclary, Brigadier Thyme, Rockjaw Grang, Brigadier "Wotwot" Crumshaw, Lieutenant Morio, Major Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk (Ol' Blood an Guts, and many other names) and Corporal Butty Wopscutt are examples of this, in that they literally sacrificed themselves to help their friends survive. Several non-hares have worked with the Long Patrol. Among these are Tergen and Skarlath. Tergen was a goshawk who, due to his exceptional eyesight, became a permanent sentry at Salamandastron. Skarlath was a kestrel who traveled with Sunflash the Mace before his reign began. Ranks Officers *General-apparently seldom given, as the Badger Lord commands all the hares. The book Eulalia has a general (General Mullein) as commander of the Long Patrol. *Brigadier-mentioned in the books Mariel of Redwall and Rakkety Tam. The ranks of Major-General and Lieutenant-General are skipped over. *Colonel-the most common rank for a leader of the Long Patrol, mentioned in nearly all the books;apparently the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel is skipped over. *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Subaltern-used in place of Second Lieutenant; mentioned in High Rhulain Noncommissioned and Enlisted *Sergeant-Major *Colour Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Drill Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *There is apparently no rank of Private in the Long Patrol. Notes *There is also a book in the series called The Long Patrol. *The Long Patrol, and the speech and accents of the hares, is apparently modelled upon the popular image of a British Army regiment, ranging from the quite formal accents of the officers to the gruffer tones of the enlisted and non-commissioned hares. High Rhulain Category:Redwall characters Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional hares and rabbits